Nightmares Gone Good
by Haruno Anna
Summary: He betrayed her, took away half her life! Now he's back, but is it for good intentions? Will her heart belong to him again, or will she take her revenge to the next level! ItaOc/ItaAva/Itachi&Ava...Plz R&R it didnt have an oc thingy so its not ItaSaku sry
1. reliving my nightmare

_**Nightmares gone good**_

**Chapter 1:**

**Reliving My Nightmare**

It was a dull, rainy Thursday, the day seven year-old Haruno Ava loved the most. She got to spend time with her second family, the Uchiha's. On Thursday, every week, the Haruno's and Uchiha's get together for dinner or just to hang out and enjoy themselves. As she ran across the village, little three year-old Sakura on her back, to see if the Uchiha's wanted to come over for a Christmas dinner, she noticed smoke in the air.

When she arrived she saw the Uchiha Manor was all ashes, the only known survivor was Uchiha Sasuke, or so they thought. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Itachi running into the forest,

"Sakura-chan, stay over there with Sasuke-kun, I'll be back."

"Okay, Nii-chan!" she ran over by Sasuke and Ava took off for Itachi. Coming into a clearing she noticed Itachi's chakra was close.

"Itachi-san?" she slowly went up to him,

"Itachi-san! What happened?" he slowly looked up,

"I killed them, all of the Ava, I killed my family," then smirked and gave her a hungry look, "and your next!"

/Beep Beep Beep/

Startled I jumped up, hit my head on my ceiling and fell off my bed.

"Stupid, stupid alarm clock!" I said as I smashed it to pieces. I rubbed my eyes and felt the bump that was forming on my head and cursed. I looked at the time on my wall clock and cursed again,

"Sakura's gonna kill me if I'm late again!" I got off the floor and grabbed my clothes which consisted of a tight white tank, a lime-green Aeropostale hoodie, my tight black skinny jeans, and a pair of white knee high boots, then headed toward the bathroom. When my shower was over, I dried, straightened, and put my short purple hair into a messy bun, got dressed, and left for my parent's house for a fun little Christmas get together, YAY….not.

On my way to my old house, I couldn't help but to stop by the cemetery to see the Uchiha's again.

"It's been ten years my friends," I whispered as I touched all the tombstone. "Stupid Itachi! I hate him for what he did to you guys!" Then, I felt like someone was watching me, I hate that feeling, so I left the cemetery with a goodby.

When I got to my parents house (cough-mansion-cough) an angry Sakura opened the door "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" she yelled in my ear, okay for a 13 year-old she's got very good vocal cords, I feel sorry for Naruto and Sasuke-chan (sniker).

"Wow, okay I can explain, I woke up late and went to the cemetery, AND DON'T YELL AT ME!" I yelled in her ear, I grinned when all she could do is rub her ear, blink and walk away.

I shuddered and looked behind me, searching for an unknown chakra.

'Is someone watching me?' I thought.

~Maybe…could be Itachi~ my inner said. I scowled, gave one more look behind me, and went inside.


	2. welcome back, now go

**~Chapter 2~**

**Not As Bad As You Seem**

He hadn't wanted to get captured, he didn't want her to know he was back, but it was all over Konaha that he was. I watched as Tsunade looked over my crimes in the stupid Bingo book.

"Well, it seems you haven't done anything to bad, so you can come back, but you have to live with one of my favorite ANBU's." I just shook my head, then she said the worst thing she could say,

"Shizune (sp?), please get Haruno Ava, ASAP." I could tell that I visibly paled,

"Why her?" My voice sounded strainded. Tsunade smirked,

"This will be your punishment for leaving, you could have stayed, you saved Konaha!" I frowned,

"No I couldn't have, Ava would have never spoken to me, I couldn't have dealt with that pain." She frowned also,

"She could have understood! You saved everyone's life! They were going to kill everyone in Konaha even them!" I sighed.

"Ava! Come in deary!" I literally jumped in my seat when she poofed in. She looked me over then looked at Tsunade, her face was blank, I hated that.

"Ava, did you hear everything?!" Tsunade asked. Ava remained blank and silent. Tsunade, getting mad, yelled,

"DID YOU?"

She sighed, "Lady Tsunade, I did not."

"What do you mean you didn't hear! You were standing there the whole time!" Ava's face held confusion,

"Ummm…I just poofed into your office! I haven't even been hear for one minute!" after a moment, Tsunade sighed,

"Ugh, child come with me!" she lead Ava out of the office.

"That was random." I said to myself.

~20 minutes later~

Ava came in looked at me and smiled sadly. I stood up and she just ran into my arms,

"Im sooooooo sorry Itachi-kun! I had no idea! Do you forgive me?" I looked at Tsunade and then to Ava, my arms tightened around her,

"I think I need to be the one saying sorry!" she smiled up at me, then frowned, "Sasuke-chan (haha) may have been the one who was outside!" I looked down at her,

"Sasuke-_chan_?" she laughed, he loved her laugh,

"long story, I'll tell you when we get home!" They left. Tsunade smirked,

"My job is done!"

**Well I hope you liked it!!! Plz R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**Poll**_

**should I continue?**

_**Yes**_

**No**


End file.
